Lu-dyguard
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Posisi kita benar-benar tidak lazim." Minseok / "Bibirmu berdarah." - Luhan / LuMin / XiuHan / Luhan / Xiumin / EXO / YAOI


**LUdyguard**

Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

Cast : Luhan & Minseok

Genre : entahlah...

Rate : aman pokoknya, tapi tidak untuk ditiru

Length : only oneshot! Only oneshot! *nyanyi lagunya B.A.P*

An : Terinspirasi dari cuplikan berita tentang Minseok dan Luhan yang ada di SBS. Yang pasti LE to the BAY. Klise banget. Cheesy. Norak. Pasaran. Dan kawan-kawannya *slap*.

Backsong : Whitney Houston – I will always love you

Warning! ga sesuai EYD, bahasa kadang2 meledak *eh*

.

.

**_****루디가드****_**

.

.

Seorang pemuda manis bermata kucing terlihat sibuk memainkan ipodnya, memilih lagu yang cocok dengan suasana hatinya saat ini, yang entah kenapa tampak berbunga-bunga. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat, dan terkesan hangat, seolah menyetujuinya._It's fascinating_.

Dia sedang berdiri sendirian di tepi jalan menunggu lampu rambu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Tidak biasanya dia sendiri. Seharusnya dia sudah bertemu dengan beberapa siswa lain yang tujuan sekolahnya sama dengannya. Apa karena berangkat terlalu pagi?

Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir tipisnya tatkala ia menemukan lagu yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Whitney Houston – I will always love you.

.

_**~If I...should stay,**_

_**I would only be in ...your way.**_

_**So I'll go, but I know**_

_**I'll think of you**_

_**every step of the way~**_

.

Jalan raya yang ada di depannya tidak begitu sepi, juga tidak ramai. Banyak mobil mulus yang berlalu lalang, namun tak sepadat hari senin kemarin. Pejalan kaki yang berkeliaran di sana juga dapat dihitung dengan hitungan jari. Intinya, hari ini cukuplah tenang untuk ukuran hari sibuk pada umumnya.

.

_**~And I ...will always love you**_

_**will always love you..**_

_**You..**_

_**my darling you.**_

_**Hmm..~**_

.

Si Mata Kucing itu, Kim Minseok, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sekilas. Meskipun dia tahu, masih belum saatnya untuk menyebrang, bagaimanapun juga, menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat.

.

_**~Bittersweet,memories**_

_**that is all I'm taking with me.**_

_**So, goodbye.**_

_**Please, don't cry.**_

_**We both know**_

_**I'm not what you,**_

_**you need.**_

_**and I...**_

_**will always love you.**_

_**I will always love you..~**_

.

Minseok masih menunjukan senyum manisnya. Jam digital yang ada di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 7:35. Ia menghela nafas kecil. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak headphone putih ramping yang menutup kedua telinganya.

Sekolah dimulai pukul 08:00. Masih ada banyak waktu. Jarak dari tempat ini ke sekolah hanya butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit.

Sampai di pertengahan lagu, matanya Minseok terpejam. Suara _saxophone_yang mendominasi serta sentuhan nada dari alat musik bersuara ringan lainnya benar-benar menenangkan hati Minseok.

"Tuhan...aku harap pagi-pagiku mendatang akan setenang ini..." Cicit Minseok.

.

_**~I hope**_

_**life treats you kind**_

_**And I hope**_

_**you have all you've dreamed of**_

_**And I wishin' you joy**_

_**and happiness.**_

_**But above all this,**_

_**I wish you love..~**_

.

"$ ASDFJKL%#$! Lama-lama lumutan gue di sini mulu, jangan-jangan mesinnya udah rusak ye ?!"

Minseok menendang tiang itu.

_Oh damn! It's stuck!_

Ikatan tali sepatu _runner_ Minseok tersangkut pada ganjelan *?* baut penopang tiang lampu rambu yang ia tendang.

"O- _eomoniiiim!_"

GREB

_**~And I..**_

_**will always love you.~**_

.

Sepasang tangan yang tak begitu kekar melingkar indah menahan berat badan Minseok. Minseok merasakan dua buah telapak tangan menyentuh punggungnya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka kelopak matanya takut-takut.

Dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Minseok merasakan dentuman-dentuman aneh di jantungnya. Terpaan sinar matahari hanya mampu menampakkan sisi kanan sosok indah yang ada di hadapannya. Hembusan kecil angin pagi yang nakal membuat rambut makhluk itu bergerak sangatlah lembut, membuat iman Minseok semakin runtuh untuk tidak berhenti memandanginya.

'Benarkah dia malaikat?...mengapa dia begitu-'

.

_**~I will always love you..**_

_**I will always love you..**_

_**I will always love**_

_**you..~**_

.

kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip-kedip.

'-tampan' Puji Minseok di dalam hati.

.

_**~I will always love you..**_

_**I, I will always love you..**_

_**You,**_

_**darling, I lov**_**-**

KLATAK

Ada sesuatu yang meluncur dari genggaman tangan Minseok.

Ipod biru metalik Minseok.

Sambungan headphone yang ia kenakan lepas dari alat pemutar musik itu. Secara otomatis lagu latar scene romantis dua insan itu terhenti. (Tapi hanya Minseok yang mendapat bonus backsong-nya, sedangkan orang yang memeluknya tidak.)

Minseok beserta pemuda yang masih menahan badan Minseok itu memandang horor benda kotak yang jatuh tadi dengan gerakan slow motion.

Benda itu terombang-ambing di atas jeruji yang menutup sebuah selokan.

"_Andwae! Andwae!"_

GLENDERR *?*

SYUT

Sebuah getaran laknat yang dihasilkan oleh truk pengaduk semen yang baru saja lewat membuat salah satu benda kesayangan Minseok merasakan kelamnya air yang berasal dari segala penjuru tempat pembuangan.

"TIDAAAAK! SAYANGKUUU!" Minseok mencoba melepaskan diri dari belenggu pemuda tadi dan lebih memilih menjatuhkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap. Membiarkan wajah _precious_-nya terantuk deretan besi penutup selokan.

Sialnya gelang pemuda itu tersangkut dengan gelang yang ada pada lengannya yang lain.

Maka scene selanjutnya adalah '_human burger_' di sisi jalan raya.

Jangan lupakan kaki kanan Minseok yang masih tersangkut pada tiang rambu.

"Argh-"Erangan tertahan pemuda itu menyadarkan Minseok.

Kepala Minseok menoleh hingga hidung kecilnya bertabrakan dengan hidung mancung pemuda itu.

Alis Minseok bertautan diikuti matanya yang menajam secara bersamaan. "Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?!"

"Kau sendiri?!" Balas Luhan tak kalah sewot.

"Tentu saja aku dalam perjalanan ke sekolah! Lalu kau?!"

"Menurutmu aku tidak?" Luhan mengarahkan dagunya pada tas selempang yang entah kenapa bisa berada di bawah tong sampah.

"Uhm...Lu, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari perutku? Posisi kita benar-benar tidak lazim." Nada bicara Minseok mulai merendah. Mata sipitnya menyapu daerah yang masih bisa dijangkau indra penglihatannya.

Ada satu dua orang yang berkeliaran di sana. Bukannya membantu dua bocah itu, mereka hanya mengernyit aneh dan buru-buru menjauh dari situ.

Yang paling mengesankan adalah seorang ibu yang mengantar anaknya berangkat sekolah –entahTK atau SD, Minseok tidak tahu-. Ibu-ibu itu langsung menghalangi pandangan anaknya dengan dompet yang ia bawa. Seolah Luhan dan Minseok sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di depan publik.

"Aku tidak bisa..." Lirih Luhan.

"Kau gila?! Semua orang menatap aneh ke arah kita."

"Masalahnya gelangku terikat satu sama lain di bawah sana! Apa kau bisa sedikit memiringkan tubuhmu?"

"Aish...kakiku tersangkut di tiang sialan itu!"

Hening.

"Tuhan memberkatimu!" Minseok melihat Kris di seberang sana.

Kris berjalan sendirian dari barat, langsung menyebrang karena lampu rambu dalam keadaan hijau dan berjalan terus ke timur menuju sekolah. "Khrishh! Krishh! Tolong aku Krishh!" Teriak Minseok sekuat tenaga. Pasalnya badannya benar-benar tertindih Luhan.

Kris tidak mendengar teriakan terhimpit Minseok. Ditambah dengan dua telinga Kris yang sepertinya tersumbat earphone.

"Lu! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Apa kau senang terus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini? eoh?!"

"Begini jauh lebih baik dari pada meminta tolong sama Naga sok beralis tebal itu."

"Ya tuhan...bisakah kalian akur sebentar? Kalian itu bukan anak TK lagi! Kita sudah SMA! Seharus-"

"Bagaimana ipodmu?" Potong Luhan datar. Dia benar-benar tidak mau mendengar ceramah Minseok tentang dirinya dengan Kris yang memang tidak akur sejak SMP.

"Kau-...aish! ipodku..." Mimik Minseok seakan menangis memandangi gadgetnya menggantung di dalam sana.

Menggantung ?

"_saraisseo!_ Luhan-ah! Ipodku masih bisa diselamatkan!" Badan Minseok menggelinjang semangat.

Demi apa ! Kali ini Minseok ingin bersujud pada Sohee, adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku SD. Berkat gantungan norak yang Sohee berikan, ipod Minseok selamat. Seandainya kemarin pagi Sohee tidak memaksa _oppa _-nya untuk memasang gantungan berbentuk kepala aneh (bayangin topeng yang ada di Upin Ipin episode tersesat di pulau yang ngomongnya 'pulu pulu'), oleh-oleh dari acara rekreasi sekolahnya, mungkin saat ini Minseok sudah mencakar batako-batako tak berdosa yang ada di hadapannya.

"A- ah- berhenti bergerak!"

"_Wae_?!"

"Sepertinya tanganku.."

"Kenapa tanganmu?"

"uhm..tidak ada, hanya saja..berhenti bergerak."

"Baiklah.." Minseok menyerah dan lebih memilih diam.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita begini.." Mulut Minseok cemberut. Ia menaruh kepalanya pada penutup selokan sembari menatap intens ipodnya.

"Sebentar lagi kakak beradik Suho Sehun lewat sini. Kita tunggu saja." Pelan Luhan sambil terus mencoba menahan berat badannya sendiri menggunakan kedua sikunya, meskipun itu tak membuahkan hasil.

Haruskah dia menyalahkan Minseok yang memiliki tubuh subur?

.

.

.

"Lu.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menolongku setiap kali aku mendapat kesulitan?"

"Entahlah, jangan tanyakan itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

"Apa kau jelmaan Superman?"

"Bukan, aku reinkarnasi Spiderman. Dan kau-"

"Apa? Aku Goblin?! Makhluk hijau jelek yang menyebalkan itu?, Iya kan?!" Potong Minseok membuat

Luhan terkekeh.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar diri."

Jauh di dalam hati Luhan mengatakan, 'Kau adalah Mary Jane. Seseorang yang akan selalu dilindungi oleh Peter Parker walaupun ajal mempermainkannya.'

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah cukup lama berdebat tentang superhero mana yang terhebat, muncul si Kakak Adik yang tadi Luhan sebut.

"Luhan _hyung_? Mintheok _hyung_? apa yang kalian lakukan di thini?" Innocent Sehun memandang aneh LuMin couple yang sedang berpelukan tidak elit di atas trotoar.

Kepala Luhan dan Minseok terangkat bersamaan. Mereka mendapati siluet 2 manusia yang menghalangi sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi dari arah timur.

Luhan sangat kenal dengan suara itu.

"Suho-_ya_, tolong bantu Minseok melepas sepatunya." Luhan mengarahkan dagunya pada ujung kaki kanan Minseok.

Suho mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. "Apa yang terjadi _hyung_?" tanya Suho.

"Ah...panjang ceritanya." Setelah sepatunya lepas dari tiang sialan itu, Minseok hendak membangunkan tubuhnya, namun tidak ada pergerakan dari Luhan.

"_Gomawo_Suho-_ya_. Tapi bisakah kau dan Sehun pergi lebih dulu?" Pinta Luhan dengan nada datar.

Minseok hanya diam. Dia berpikir, 'Mungkin ada yang ingin Luhan sembunyikan dari Suho dan Sehun.'

Kalau dalam mode seperti ini, Suho tidak akan berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Bukan karena Luhan dan Minseok yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya, dan harus ia hormati. Dia juga tidak terlalu bodoh seperti Minseok, yang tidak sadar akan perlakuan posesif Luhan terhadapnya.

Terakhir kali, Suho melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri, Luhan menghajar 2 mahasiswa yang beberapa hari sebelumnya pernah menggodai Minseok saat pulang sekolah. Sedangkan Minseok?, dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Kajja_ Sehun-_ah._" Suho merangkul pundak Sehun, menyeret adiknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Tapi Luhan dan Mintheok_hyung_?" Wajah Sehun nampak khawatir melihat keadaan Luhan dan Minseok yang saling tindih seperti burger itu.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan mereka." Suho menangkup kedua pipi Sehun lalu memutar kepalanya yang sedari tadi setia melihat ke arah belakang. "_Hyung_tidak mau ada point jelek di rapor kelulusan SMP-mu nanti."

Setelah Suho Sehun menghilang di belokan, baru Luhan bangkit sambil menarik Minseok yang ada di pelukannya. Mau tak mau Minseok harus duduk di pangkuan Luhan.

"Minseok-_ah_. Bantu aku melepas kaitan gelangku." Pinta Luhan lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Ya ampun! Luhan! Tanganmu!" Mata Minseok melebar mendapati goresan-goresan cukup dalam pada kedua punggung tangan Luhan.

Dengan cepat Minseok memutus tali-tali gelang itu paksa dengan cara menggigitnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat luka Luhan. Setelah dipastikan gelang-gelang itu lepas, Minseok turun dari pangkuan Luhan dan duduk dihadapannya.

Dia meraih salah satu tangan Luhan dan membersihkan benda-benda asing -entah itu termasuk pasir besar atau kerikil, Minseok tidak tahu- yang masuk ke dalam goresan luka yang ada pada tangan Luhan.

Sesekali Minseok meniupnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Lirih Minseok sambil terus membersihkan luka Luhan.

"Seok.."

"Kau boleh marah kepadaku, Lu. Asalkan kau mau memaafkanku. Pukul aku jika kau-"

"Bibirmu berdarah." Potong Luhan.

Tangan kiri Luhan meraih dagu Minseok.

"Eoh?" Minseok yang kurang tanggap hanya memandang Luhan tidak mengerti.

CUP

Luhan mengecup-, tidak, dia hanya menjilat bibir bawah Minseok yang –katanya Luhan- berdarah. Ia menghisap bibir tipis itu hingga kepala pemiliknya sedikit tertarik.

Minseok tercengang. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu.

Luhan menyeringai jail kemudian menyambar tasnya yang sempat ia lempar lalu meninggalkan Minseok yang masih setengah blank.

Sesampainya di seberang jalan Luhan berbalik, "Sampai kapan kau akan berada di sana? Kita sudah terlambat."

"Se- sebentar lagi!" Sahut Minseok pura-pura mencari ipodnya kembali. Ia berdecak kesal karena tidak mendapati benda kesayangannya itu. "_Eottokhae?_jangan-jangan..."

"Aku sudah mengambilnya!" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan ipod biru metalik milik Minseok.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudahlah, nanti saja kuceritakan di kelas."

Luhan berjalan menuju Minseok dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

'Lebih baik kau tidak menceritakannya Luhan-_ssi_. '

.

.

**Epilog**

Bel istirahat baru saja berdering. Luhan langsung melesat keluar kelas, padahal guru Bahasa Inggris yang mengajar masih belum sempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Itu adalah kebiasaan seorang Lu Han yang telah dihapal oleh hampir seluruh warga sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk cepat-cepat sampai di lapangan bola.

"Hmm..Kris?"

"Ya ?"

Minseok menempatkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Kris yang selalu kosong.

"Apa luka di bibirku cukup parah?" Tanya Minseok ragu sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Ia berharap luka yang ia dapatkan tak separah seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Kris memperhatikan wajah Minseok dalam-dalam. "Uhm..di sini sedikit ungu." Tangan Kris menunjuk dahinya sendiri.

"Aww..." Ngilu, itu yang dirasakan Minseok saat tangannya menyentuh tepat dimana mata Kris tertuju. "Pantas saja kepalaku sedikit pening. Lalu bibirku?"

"Oh ya, kau bertanya tentang bibirmu." Kris semakin mendekatkan matanya pada bibir Minseok. Bukan karena mata Kris minus. Dia hanya ingin benar-benar memastikan apa yang ditanyakan Minseok. "Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh di bibirmu." Pemuda pirang itu kembali pada posisi duduknya. "Bibirmu baik-baik saja."

"Ta- tapi tadi Lu- dia bilang- aish..ya! Hwang Kwanghee!" Minseok beralih dari tempat Kris ke tempat salah satu diva terlenjeh *?* di SMA khusus laki-laki itu.

Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya kecil.

"Pinjam cerminmu." Pinta Minseok sambil menadahkan tangannya pada Kwanghee.

"Ambil saja sendiri." Kwanghee mengarahkan matanya pada satu _pouch_ yang lumayan besar, dan kemungkinan isinya peralatan _make up_.

Benar apa yang Kris katakan. Minseok tidak mendapati hal aneh pada bibirnya.

Lalu...apa yang tadi pagi Luhan lakukan? Apa dia berbohong hanya untuk mencuri satu ciuman dari Minseok?

Bisa jadi!

"Butuh_lipgloss_?" Diva lenjeh itu menawarkan _lip conditioner_ yang baru saja ia pakai karena dari tadi Minseok hanya melihat pantulan bibirnya pada cermin.

Minseok tersadar dari dunia _flashback_-nya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Setelah mengembalikan cermin sang diva, Minseok berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela untuk melihat keadaan di bawah sana. Dalam hitungan detik mata Minseok menangkap Luhan yang sepertinya sedang bercanda dengan lawan main bolanya.

Terlihat Luhan tertawa lepas dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-

apa pagi tadi.

"Tuan Lu, aku ingin sekali melempar kepalamu dari sini menggunakan _pouch_ kecantikan Kwanghee yang beratnya hampir satu kilogram tadi."

Apakah Minseok marah?

_But it's confusing cause there's a cute smile on his face._

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

UWAAAA! Apa ini?!

jadi geli sendiri :3

Epilog yang terlalu panjang, cerita inti yang kesannya buru-buru. Doh...alurnya absurd pula.

Minseok ooc. Zzzzzz...

Menerima cuap-cuap, tapi tidak untuk bashing. :3


End file.
